


Battle Cries

by Cinderella1181



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: Henry Cavill is the fourth son of the Lord and Lady of St. Helier. He is also now 37 still living at home and has no plans to move out. His father, recently retired, is forcing Henry to live on his own. Set up nicely, by his parents Henry has to find his place in the world and find real love for the first time with a girl he didn’t necessarily think he would even like.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

Simon stopped the car in front of the manor and smiled a little. Outside there was a truck packed with boxes. He wondered how many people his parents had enlisted to pull off this plan while the brothers were off on their weekend trip. He looked over at his younger brother and sighed. When his parents had summoned them for lunch that afternoon they had not been expecting what was told to them. However, once his parents explained their reasoning, it was simple to see that this was in fact going to be a good idea. 

Henry looked at the truck. “Huh, I wonder who is moving?” 

Simon shrugged. “Yeah it’s a mystery.”

The brothers exited the car and walked into the house, the hundred-pound dog bounding up to them, tail wagging. “Kal, my boy!” Henry said, as he squatted next to the giant dog. Kal began to whine and lick at his papa. 

Simon sighed, the feeling of nerves starting in his stomach. “Mum, Dad, we’re home, your other three chicken son’s aren’t here.” He called out into the massive house. 

Lord St. Helier and his wife came in from the back of the house and smiled. “Happy Birthday son.” He said smiling. “How was your trip with your brothers?”

Henry stood up and smiled. “Great dad! Thank you!” He went over and wrapped his arms around him, moving next to his mum giving her a kiss. “It is always fun to go to Calais.”  
Colin looked at his son and smiled. He turned to his wife, who was wringing her hands. “Why don’t we go sit down for dinner.”

Henry smiled. “Is it ready? Okay let me go put my things upstairs.” He said, taking the steps two at a time. 

Before Colin could say anything else his fourth son had disappeared around the corner. He looked at his wife. “Well, are you ready for this?”

Before Marianne could answer there was a bellow from deep in the house. “What the FUCK!”

“Well, he figured out who was moving,” Simon said. “I love you both, I’m going home now.” He turned and went out the door. 

Henry appeared at the top of the steps. “Why is my room empty?”

“Well son, your birthday present is in London…” Colin said. 

“Birthday present?” Henry asked. 

“Yes dear, a lovely little starter home, in the Mews, in Kensington.” Marianne smiled at him. “It’s all decorated, and I made sure you had a space for your computers and comic books.” 

Henry looked hurt. “But, I live here.”

“Look, son, I love you. Your mother loves you, but you can’t be a confirmed bachelor living in our house anymore. Do you know we’ve not been alone for over forty years?” Colin said. “You need to move the hell out.”

“Colin!” Marianne looked at him. 

“What? It’s true!” He shook his head and sighed. “Look, we have it all set up for you. You will have a monthly allowance, but, find a job that you enjoy. Become your own man. Henry, please, just move the hell out of my house.”

“Colin!” Marianne shouted. “Look, you know you can always come home if you don’t like it.”

“No you can’t,” Colin stated. “You can visit, but you are going to London, end of discussion.” 

Henry looked at his mother. “Mum…”

She sighed. She looked at her husband for a moment and then back at her son. “I am sorry my dear, I agree with your father. This is going to be good for you.”

Henry sighed. “You didn’t even ask me.” 

“Would you have said yes?” Colin asked. 

“No,” Henry replied. 

“Exactly Hen, now, you get out there in that truck with your things, you take yourself to the ferry and you go and start your new life!” Colin said. “Go, my boy, be a free little bird, go into the wilds.” 

“Not funny dad,” Henry replied. 

“I wasn’t being funny, I was being serious. Go.” Colin replied and pointed. “See you at Christmas.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's just say there is a blanket warning for language in this.....

__

Six Months Later

The bells tinkled over the door of the comic book shop. “Welcome in,” Henry called, hunched over the latest figure that he was painting. “Let me just…”

“You know I don’t pay you to paint WoW figures on the clock,” a voice said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

“You’re right, you don’t pay me. Remember? I work here basically for my pull list and first shot at new collectables,” Henry replied, not even looking up from what he was doing. “And I will have you know, this is a War Hammer figure, not a World of Warcraft one. And you own a comic book store.”

“Hen, the fact of the matter is, someone could come in here and steal precious merchandise,” the voice countered. 

“Kal, show him why not…” Henry said quietly. 

Kal got up and trotted around, jumping on the dark haired man. He laughed. “Okay, fine, I get it. Security system and all.” 

Henry looked up at Joey as he scratched the dog, who in turn was trying to lick his face. “Kal lets no person he does not know go without knowing who he is. You know that,” Henry replied. “You’re late, too.”

“Again, my store.” Joey replied and headed further in. “I can be late if I want to be and, besides, Madeleine had her friend over, and they were having me paint bloody signs all morning.” He walked to the back of Dandy Lion Comics to lay his things down. “They are going to some feminist rally or some sort. I don’t know. I tuned out when they started talking about the vagina hats.”

Henry looked at him and shook his head. “Did they put them on?”

“I don’t know, I finally got away,” Joey said, coming to sit on the stool next to him. With Henry sitting on the chair and Joey on the stool they were almost the same height. He shook his head. “I love her, so much, so very much, but if I ever agree to date a feminist again…” 

Henry laughed. “Let’s be real, you’ll never be in another relationship. She has you wrapped around her little finger and you know it.”

Joey put his hand on his friend's shoulder. “You know it.” He sighed. “Okay, go take your giant dog with you. I will see you tomorrow night for D and D, right?” 

Henry began to clean up his mess and nodded. “You will. Since it’s at my house this month. Please tell me you did not invite Duncan.”

“You know I had to. But I think I made it seem very un-fun.” Joey grinned. “So maybe he won’t clog your loo again?”

Henry put all of the parts away and stood up to his full height. “I hope not. It cost a ridiculous amount of money to get the loo fixed.” He shook his head. “I’ll see you later, man.” He headed towards the front door. “Send my love to Madeleine.”

“I will,” Joey said. 

Henry clipped the end of Kal’s leash to his harness and started out the door, walking down the block toward his house.

Henry had spent the last six months learning to live on his own. He had hated every moment of it in the beginning. He hated being alone and not knowing anyone. He had drowned his sorrows in the pub most nights. After a month, the singer from the pub band came up to him, threw an arm around him and told him he was going to be his friend becasue seeing him sit in the same corner night after night was depressing the fuck out of him. 

Little did he know, two days later he would be walking into the comic book shop with him and creating his pull list. Henry smiled at the thought of Joey and how he had met him.

Kal stopped to smell some flowers and hiked his leg to let everyone know he had been there. Henry rolled his eyes and continued to walk on. He finally got to the small mews house that his parents had purchased him. He opened the door, walked in, dropping Kal’s leash and headed up to get his jogging clothes on. 

London had been explored by the pounding of his feet on the pavement. He and Kal would go for miles and saw many new sights and places. Some, he had stopped to take in, mostly the parks, and others he had noted and returned later. His parents made sure that he had a comfortable existence and once he had told them he had a job and a friend, they had stopped calling him every day. 

He smiled to himself. He now realized that his parents had probably done the best thing they could for him. They had forced him to be independent when they thought that he couldn’t be. He was doing it, and thriving. Even if the circumstances were a little out of the ordinary. He pulled his joggers on, his tank and his trainers. He headed back down the stairs to find Kal sitting at the door, big fluffy tail wagging. “You ready boy? How about Buckingham today?” He took up his leash and headed back out the door, starting his day.

###

Juniper Imogene Denholm stood at the edge of the crowd. She held her sign high, yelling at the top of her lungs. She knew the crowd behind her had some force, but this is what she loved, what she lived for. 

Justice. 

She looked next to her at Madeleine, who was flipping off the men as they went into the building. “You’re afraid of vaginas!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Juniper put her hand up and high fived her friend. 

“Keep your politics out of my pussy!!” Juniper screamed. The crowd behind her cheered. Yes, they were going to make change, she could just feel it. Even more so once the van from the BBC showed up. 

Almost immediately, the police showed up. Juniper looked at the officers who were starting to disperse the far end of the crowd. She looked at Madeleine. “Isn’t this typical?” She shook her head. “Want to get arrested?”

Madeleine laughed. “As tempting as that sounds, not today. Come on, let's get going, back to protest another day. I would much rather leave and come back tomorrow and do it all over again.”

Juniper sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” She lowered her sign and she began to calmly walk away with the others, back towards where they had parked the car. “We were just starting to get into the feeling of it all.” 

Madeleine smiled. “I know. But remember the journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step and tomorrow is another day.” She smiled. “Do you want to come over tomorrow night and have girls night?”

“I can. Where is Joey going to be?” Juniper asked, pulling her hydro-flask from her shoulder bag and opening the lid. “Some comic book thing?”

“It’s Dungeons and Dragons night with the mates.” She smiled. “But they’re at Hen’s house this month, so our flat is open. Could be fun, like a good old fashioned sleepover. I can even send him with a bag and he can crash over there.”

She smiled and took a drink. “I think that is a good idea, but I am working the mid shift at the clinic, so I won’t be around until about seven.”

“That works perfectly,” Madeleine said. “The boys don’t even start playing until half past seven, so Joey will be heading over earlier.” She grinned. “You should come the next time the boys play at the house. It’s quite funny.”

“Funny?” Juniper said. “How can a bunch of men playing a fantasy game be funny?”

“Because at least three of them are still virgins. I wear a low cut top and they just squirm and it’s great fun.” Madeleine smiled. “They are great guys and take the teasing well. But two girls, and especially one they don’t know, my god, I could maybe get them out of my house before two am.”

Juniper laughed, unlocking the car once they were close. “I will think about it.” She opened the door, putting the signs in the back. She pulled her crocheted hat off her head, her brown hair tumbling down. She smiled and ran her hand through it. 

“Will you also think about what we spoke of earlier. Let me set you up with Hen,” Madeleine said as she got into the car. “Joey and I have to go to the banquet, and it would be fun to have some people about our own age there.” 

“You know I am not looking for anything right now,” Juniper said. “I am still in my healing cycle.”

“I know, just as friends. Nothing more. “ Madeleine smiled. “Just think about it.” 

“I will, but I can’t promise.” She slid into the driver's seat. “I am just not sure I am ready to even go out with someone as friends, let alone someone I have never met.” 

“I am sure you have seen Hen at the pub. He’s a large dark-haired fellow,” Madeleine replied. “He is at the pub most nights with us.”

“Does he stay late?” she asked. 

“Well, yes, and I suppose most nights he comes after the first set.” Madeline sighed. “You may not have seen him actually then. I promise you, minus the fact that he looks intimidating, I promise you he is very, very sweet and nothing like Rivers.”

“Let me think. Come on, I hear a soy milk latte calling my name,” Juniper replied as she pulled the car away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! I appreciate it! Don't be afraid to leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some language in this one... Be warned...

Juniper was sitting cross legged on the couch, the end of the movie fading into the credits. She sighed. “I could watch that movie over and over.” She reached over and put her cup down. She stood, stretching. “Do we want to watch another, or head to bed?”

Madeleine looked at her and shrugged. “I’m not very tired. We could get some more snacks and then watch another movie.” She stood. “I can’t imagine we have many left, though. we have done a fine job.” 

“Madeleine!!!” A voice called from outside. “MY LOVE!!! OPEN YON WINDOW!!”

Madeleine looked at her. “Oh no, what did…” She went over to the window and threw it open. “Joey, what are you doing?”

“I’ve come to profess my love for you!!” he screamed out, supported by Henry. “Let me go! I can do this!”

Henry looked up at her. “I’m sorry... He had a little too much mead.” 

“I did not! I had just enough to come home and tell her…” He stopped and turned to Henry. “What's I going to say?”

He shook his head. “You loved her.” 

“Yup! Madeleine, I love you. You make my heart soar!” he called. 

She laughed. “Joey, I love you, too. Go back to Hen’s, and I will see you in the morning, you romantic git.”

“No! I need a kiss first,” Joey said, and before anyone could stop him, he started climbing up the trellis. “I’m coming, my fair maiden.”

Juniper appeared next to her, and Joey continued blathering, “Oh, good! Juni, this is Hen, you should use him to get over… My dear, what was the wanker she was dating, Lakes, Streams, Rivers? Fuck, I don’t know! There was water involved,” Joey called. “Hen, this is Juniper…” He swung one arm off the trellis, and as he did, the movement took him further back and Joey quickly lost his footing. 

The three less inebriated people watched in horror as Joey fell, landing loudly in the bins. “Joey!!” Madeleine called out. 

Joey didn’t move and let out a moan.

“Hen! Don’t move him! Call 999!” Madeleine called out and came back in the window. 

Juniper grabbed her sweatshirt and threw it on, following Madeliene out the door and down to the ground level. Joey was sitting up. “I’m fine, Hen! I am fine.”

Henry looked at Madeleine. “He won’t let me call.”

“He’s going to call, you daft git!” she said. “I swear!”

“I am fine, my love.” Joey said. He tried to stand up. “Oh, I think I will just sit here for a few moments. I feel a little woozy.”

“We can just take him to the A&E, “ Juniper said. “I can drive us.” 

Joey pointed at her. “Yes! That is a grand idea!” 

Madeleine shook her head. “Fine.” She looked at Henry. “Can you help get him up? I’ll grab your keys and lock up.” She disappeared.

Juniper went over to her car. “Bring him over here.” 

Henry looked at her, one of his eyebrows up. “Um, are we all going to fit into that...what’s the word I'm looking for, Hot Wheel?” 

She looked at him, frowning. “It’s got plenty of room, and I’ll have you know it’s very efficient in London.” She ran her hand over the top of the car. “Don’t listen to him, Petunia.”

“You named your car Petunia?” Henry asked. “Seriously?”

Juniper rolled her eyes at him. “What do you call your car. Car?” 

“I don’t call it anything. I get in it and I drive.” He maneuvered Joey so he was on the passenger side in the back. Madeleine, by this time, made her appearance and handed the keys over to Juniper. “I say we put him and Madeleine in the back.”

“Why don’t you sit in the back with him?” Juniper asked. 

“I’m not going to fit in the back with him. I am barely going to fit in this car as it is.” He shook his head. “This may come as a shock, I am a large man. I suspect Waterfall was not in any way... impressive.”

“He was smart, and a wonderful man,” she replied. “And his name was Rivers.”

“And that is why you are single,” he said. 

“Let's just get him in the car and then you can go back to hiding under the rock you came from,” Juniper said. 

It was Henry’s turn to roll his eyes and he began to maneuver his friend in the back of the car. Soon, after a great deal of grunting and positioning, he was finally in and moaning in pain. “I think I’ve broken something,” Joey said quietly.

“I am sure you have,” Madeleine said. “Hen, you are going to have to come with us, there is no way the two of us can get him out. You ride up front with Juniper.” Before either of them could protest, Madeleine finished her statement with a definitive. “Now!”

Juniper sat in the driver's seat. Henry sat in the passenger side and went to buckle himself in. His elbow swung up and connected with her cheek. “Watch it!” she cried out. 

“Watch what?” he said, frozen in space. “What did I do?”

“You hit me in the face!” Juniper exclaimed. 

Henry brought his arm down, hitting her again. “Oh... uh... Sorry.”

Juniper sighed. “Let’s just go, you brute.”

####

Juniper yawned and sat up the next morning as the sun streamed in through the window. She wasn’t sure what time of the day it was, because once they had returned from the hospital, Madeleine had taken Joey to bed. She had finally crawled into her own bed, just as the light was starting to change. 

She sat up and put her feet on the floor, getting her bearings before heading into the bathroom. She didn’t bother to look, or even knock, when she opened the door up and was hit with a wall of steam in her face. 

“Um, it's occupied!” A deep voice said. 

Juniper stood there a second, gazing at an almost completely nude Henry standing in the shower, a towel barely covering him. She quickly turned and shut the door. “You should have locked it!”

“You should have knocked when you saw it was closed.” He called out through the door. “Manners would state that you would.”

“Why are you even still here?” She asked. “And are you going to be very much longer? I have to use the loo.” 

She could hear him muttering from the other side of the door. He opened the door, looked down at her, now fully dressed. “I am still here because after you just unceremoniously went to bed, someone had to stay up with the invalid.”

“I heard that…” Joey’s voice came from the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

He sighed. “Someone had to help Madeleine make sure he was okay. And since I was the first one up this morning, I figured I could grab a shower after my run. As it is, I’m going to have to go straight to the comic book store when I leave here.”

“Why would you have to go… OH MY GOD!” she said and lunged out of the way as a huge black and white dog ran toward her. “WHAT IS THAT?”

Henry looked at her as she hid behind him. “That is my dog.”

“It’s fucking huge!” she said. “Keep it away from me!” 

“Kal, go lay down,” he said. The dog turned in the hall and trotted back to find himself a spot on the carpet. 

Madeleine came into the hall. “It’s about time you got up.” She smiled. “Brekkie is in the kitchen. I am going to check on Romeo,” she said as she glided past them and down the hall. 

He nodded at her and turned back so he was facing Juniper. “As you were going to ask me why I was going to the store. I work there,” he said. “That is why I am still here and why I have clothes and things for a shower here.” He leaned in to her, his blue eyes staring into her hazel ones. “Nosey.”

She gasped. “I am not!”

Henry didn’t reply and headed out to the living room. “Kal, come on boy, let’s go,” he said and opened the door to the apartment. “Bye!” He called out behind him. 

Juniper stomped her foot. She had never met a man who so infuriated her to her very core. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door, hoping to never see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick filler chapter...

Henry sat on the stool and was angry. He wasn’t sure why he was exactly, but he was one hundred percent sure that it had something to do with Juniper. He made a face, getting up to begin working on restocking the comics that had come in. He may as well get pull lists started. Anything to keep his mind off of Juniper. 

Kal lay on his rug and looked up at him with sad eyes. “What? Don’t stare at me like that. She is, frankly, irritating,” Henry said, putting his hands on his hips. Kal made a sound close to a harumph and closed his eyes, effectively ignoring his dad. “She didn’t like you anyway,” he mumbled as she walked away. 

Henry found the work of sorting the comics soothing. He was sure a lot of people found it quite boring, but he liked it. There was one bonus to it: he got first dibs on the comics, so anytime Joey asked him to do it, he jumped at the chance. Sorting them today helped soothe his mind and get it off of Juniper. 

Damn it, he thought. There she was again creeping into his mind. He kept flashing back to the look on her face when she opened the door. He was lucky he had the towel in his hand and had been able to get it in front of him. She simply stood there and stared at him. A look of wonder and almost lust in her eyes, though he might have mistaken those for what was really annoyance. 

No! He would be thinking of her in the terms of lust. It didn’t matter that he thought she was the prettiest girl he had seen since he had come to London. He paused what he was doing. He frowned, angry that it was even a thought that crossed his mind. He grunted and went back to working. He kept trying to keep her out of his mind, but she kept creeping back in invading his thoughts. He wasn’t sure what it was about the brunette, but he couldn’t keep her off his mind. 

He continued to work in silence for a while longer, before the bells over the door jingled. He didn’t immediately look up and he simply called out, “Welcome in.” It was the happy whine of Kal that made him finally look at the door. 

“Mom!” Henry called out and went over to her. “You’re here. Why?”

“Oh, Jillian and I decided to come over to London to do some shopping, and I just had to see my boy and where he was working.” Marianne smiled as her son wrapped his arms around her. Kal sat next to her, his head pressed in her leg, whining, and looking up at her. “Well my boy and my favorite pupper grandbaby…” She pushed Henry away as he let go of her and bent to kiss Kal. 

Henry grinned. “I am glad you're here, Mum. Where are you staying? Please tell me it is with me. I have missed you so much.”

“No, sadly, your father made us book into a hotel. He is still on this ‘give Hen independence’ kick. But, Jillian and I expect to be invited to dinner one night this week.” She smiled at her boy. 

“Yes, of course!” He smiled. “My friends are in a band, and they have a show on Friday night at the pub, you should come.”

Marianne smiled. “Sounds good.” She looked around the store. “So this is where you work?”

Henry grinned. “It is. Joey owns it. He doesn’t really pay me, but it gets me out of the house and off the video games.” He pointed to the dog. “And Kal can come in and work too. He gets paid in Milk B-O-N-E-S.” Even spelling it out, Kal sat up and began to pant excitedly as his tail brushed the floor. “No, not now.”

Marianne laughed. “Well, it sounds like you are doing well, my boy.” She smiled, but there was something sad about it. 

“What’s wrong, Mum?” Henry asked. 

“I just… I hate that your father banished you to London. I tried so hard to get him to just get a house in Jersey.” She sighed. “I wanted to keep all my boys close.”

He smiled a little. “You know, for like the first month I was so mad mum, but now, I don’t know. I am starting to really love it here. I like my life and it was a very good thing.” He smiled. “I didn’t need to be almost forty and living at home. Dad was right.”

“Oh god, don’t say that to his face, I will never hear the end of it.” She shook her head, smiling a little. “Well, that is good to hear. You will be home for Christmas, right?” 

“Absolutely. Mind if I bring Joey and Madeleine?” he asked. 

“Oh, a girl?” she said, a new twinkle in her eye.

“Yes, Joey’s girl. You’ll actually meet them both at the pub. It’s their band.” He smiled. “They have become my family here.”

Marianne grinned. “I am so glad that you have a family here.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Okay, text me darling, I have to go meet Jillian. I love you, tell me when and where on Friday. We will meet up for lunch or another meal sometime this week. I think this trip is going to be rather extensive in the shopping.” 

He smiled. “I will, Mum. I love you.” 

“I love you, too, dear.” She leaned down and kissed Kal one last time and headed out the door in just as much of a flourish as she had appeared. 

Henry grinned, looking down at Kal. “The last time Jillian went on one of these sprees, seven months later Lexie was born. Bet you two bones I’m going to be an uncle again.” Kal looked up at him with his big brown eyes and let out a low woof. “Three? You drive a hard bargain. Okay... three.” He smiled and reached out to pet the dog. 

Henry smiled and shook his head, his mind effectively off Juniper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. so there is some language in here and Juniper has a rival!

Joey looked over at Madeleine, sitting on her half of the bed. She had been so near to him the last few days, non-intrusively, but just there, quietly in the room. He smiled and reached for her hand, taking it up to his lips and kissing the back of it. She set the book she was reading down and smiled at him. Her hand reached up and touched his face, covering the ugly blue green bruise. She smiled a little. “Are you feeling up to rehearsing? I can call everyone else.”

He smiled. “Yeah, we need to make sure I can sing for Friday. Henry is bringing his mum and sister-in-law to the show.” He grinned again. “You should invite Juniper.”

She made a purely Scottish sound in the back of her throat. “And have them get into a row in the middle of a set?”

“He wouldn’t dare. His mum is there and Henry is a mummy’s boy,” Joey said. “It may be the perfect chance for them to see each other out in a social setting and not have to be exactly thrown into anything together.” He crossed his arms. “I think it is a fine idea.”

Madeleine looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “You also thought it was a fine idea to shimmy up a trellis.”

“To be fair that would have worked,” he said, “had I not been as...uh….well…”

“Drunk. You can say the word,” she replied. She shook her head. “Fine. I will invite her, but if she decks him in the middle of a song, _you_ are handling the fall out of it all.”

“Scouts honor I will.” Joey smiled. “Now kiss me.”

“Ugh, no,” she said, pulling a face before giggling and leaning in to kiss him. “You really think they are well suited for each other?”

“My god, yes, trust me. As much as I know Henry, he is perfect for her.” He smiled. “It’ll be good, I promise.”

######

_Friday Night_

Henry stood in front of the Queen’s Arms, blowing into his hands waiting for the taxi to drop his family off. He had been in the pub earlier helping the band set up, but now simply was waiting. He watched as a cab stopped in front of him. The door opened and out walked a very unexpected sight.

“Anya! What are you doing here?” he asked. His heart started to pound. 

“Well, Jilly told me you had friends playing here and if I wanted to come she was sure it was fine,” she said quietly. “She is my best friend, you know.”

Henry looked at her and nodded. “No, no. I am glad you are here. How have you been?” 

She smiled. “Good. Working a lot.” She stepped in closer to him. “What about you?”

Henry’s mouth worked with no sound coming out for half a second. “I am working, too, just part time really, at the comic book shop around the corner. I just live around the other corner,” he said quietly. “It’s my friend and, well, boss’ band that we are going to see together… er... Tonight.”

She smiled a little at him. “I am excited to see them. I am over in Camden, so it’s not too far.”

Henry nodded. He wasn’t sure why after all of this time, he still felt so nervous around her. “Well, I hope you like them.” 

Like an answered prayer, another taxi pulled up. His mother stepped out first, then his sister-in-law. He smiled at them. “Ladies! You made it!” He moved to hug his mother, pressing his lips close to her ear. “Help me!” he whispered. 

Marianne smiled. “Anya, why don’t you and Jillian head in? I am going to have Henry take me over to see Kal for a few minutes. I am missing my big grand baby.” 

“Jillian, there is a spot for us all by the band. Tell someone and they will direct you. They all know me and know you’re coming. You can catch up with Anya.”

They both smiled and waved. Anya hesitated in the door and looked at him before heading in. He wrapped his arm around his mother. “Thank you, really... I just need a few moments.” 

She nodded. “I didn’t know she was coming until we were on our way here. I had no way to let you know. I am sorry, son,” she said quietly. “Want to walk me over to see the boy?”

He nodded. “Yeah, come on. It’ll give me a few moments away to get centered to see her again.” He smiled. “And Kal will be happy to see you. He sat at the door and whined for almost an hour on Wednesday waiting for you to come back.”

###

Juniper walked into the pub and let her eyes adjust to the light. She could see the group of friends in the corner, with Henry in the center. He had a beer in his hand and a genuine smile on his face. 

She felt something jump in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling that way. She certainly was not going to admit to Madeleine that he had been the center of her thought pattern for the biggest part of the week. 

There was something about him though, smiling with his whole being that made her smile. She took her coat off and handed it over to be hung up in the coat check. She headed into where the friends of the band were settled. She smiled a little and waved at the band as they were playing. 

Just as she was going to say hello to Henry, a beautiful exotic dark haired woman wrapped her arm around him and looked up at him. Henry returned the gaze a second, and then she reached her small hand up to his face, pulling him down into a kiss. 

Juniper felt like she had been punched in the gut. She didn’t know why, she wasn’t even sure she had the right to feel like that, but she did. She stood motionless for a second and then went over to the side of the stage where Madeleine stood. She took a deep breath.

“Hello,” she said. 

“Juniper! You’re here!” Henry said. 

“I am. Madeline is my best friend. I do occasionally enjoy seeing her,” she said. 

“I know, you’re just… never here this late. They are already in the second set,” Henry replied. 

“Oh, I was unaware that you got every set after the first, exclusively.” She raised her eyebrow. “Shame, if I had known.”

“Juniper, that’s not what I meant,” Henry said. 

“It’s fine… I’m here now, am I allowed to stay?” she asked, her eyes piercing him. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, fine. Juniper, this is my mother, my sister-in-law and my… um…”

“Anya. My name is Anya and I am his friend.” She smiled. “We have heard so much about you already.”

“Oh, really?” Juniper said. “All bad, I’m sure.” 

Henry frowned. “Not all of it. I did tell them about how you drove all four adults in one toy car to the A&E,” he replied. 

“And not the part where I walked in on you almost completely naked?” Juniper replied. “I would have thought that single tiny, small detail would have been one you wouldn’t have left out.” Henry’s face turned a shade of red that she wasn’t sure she had ever seen on a person. “Most men would want to defend that ‘detail’.”

Anya looked at her, her eyebrow raised. “I never found that detail small anytime I ever saw it. But if you weren’t up close and personal with it, well, I guess it could look small at a distance.”

Henry gritted his teeth. “Can we please stop talking about my ‘details’ in front of my mother?”

Marianne laughed. “You do know I was the first person to see it?” 

Anya laughed, and even Juniper couldn’t help but give a little giggle. 

“I mean, it’s been years since I have seen it… but I was, at one time, pretty acquainted with it.”

“Oh, look, Joey needs me,” Henry said, moving away from the group of women, all of whom looked after him and laughed. He went over to his friend. “Save me!”

Joey turned and looked back at the group that Madeliene was now joining. “Why? It looks like they are having a good time.”

“At my expense!” Henry hissed. “They are talking about Horatio. I think there is one… no, two women over there who have not seen him.”

Joey’s face changed in a few different ways and then the realization came on. “Just one, if you were counting Madeleine. You may or may not have walked around our flat nude and drunk once.”

“Fuck,” Henry said. “This is the last time I come to the pub. First the ex from... Well… let’s just say that was heart break on my part, but fuck… fuck…” He ran his hand over his face. “This is just absolute hell.”

“Honestly, it can’t be all that bad,” Joey said. They stood together and looked over at all of the women at the table, who were in turn looking in their direction and laughing. “Wait, I take this back. This can be bad.” 

“Fuck,” Henry replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback keeps me going!!


	6. Chapter 6

Juniper sat next to Marianne and watched Henry out of the corner of her eye across the expanse of the table. She was glad that he had come back to sit with them, and almost felt bad at the teasing that she had given to him, but the way he had been carrying on since he had returned was enough to give that feeling up. 

Marianne turned to her in between songs. “Juniper is such a lovely name, but so different. How did you come by it?”

“My mum was a student abroad one year here at Oxford. She is the Birkenstock, long flowy dress hippie.” She smiled. “My dad was a lecturer, and they had a brief affair. My mum went home to America and found out a month or so later she was pregnant with me.”

Marianne smiled. “Sounds kinda romantic.”

“I mean, I guess ultimately it was. My dad was still married to his first wife, but he was absolutely besotted with my mum and pretty much from the moment that she left, he started the process of trying to get divorced. The marriage was ending anyway, so they got divorced, my dad went to America to get my mum, and they have lived happily ever after since then.” She laughed. “I am their only child, but they make it work.”

She smiled. “Is your father a hippie, too?”

“Oh god no, he’d wear tweed to bed if mum allowed him. They are the very definition of opposites attract.” Juniper laughed. “They are so different but to watch them together is amazing. I was lucky. I grew up in a house with a lot of love, a lot of freedom of expression and a lot of being able to choose who I want to be.”

“I had hoped we did that for the boys.” She smiled. “Henry is the fourth of five boys.” Marianne motioned to him. “And he is the one, from the moment he was born, that I worried about.”

Juniper raised her eyebrow. “Why?”

“He wasn’t going to take over the title like Piers, Niki joined the Marines, Simon went on to university where he teaches and Charlie went into finance,” she said quietly. “Henry was always so lost.” 

Juniper looked over him and caught him looking at her. He quickly averted his eyes. “He seems to have found a spot here.”

“Only because his father forced him.” She sighed. She leaned in to Juniper. “Frankly, I don’t think that Anya being here is a happy coincidence. I think my eldest son and daughter-in-law are trying to rekindle that relationship.”

Juniper looked over at Anya who had her hand possessively on Henry’s back. “She seems to think it’s going well.”

She sighed. “I wish it wasn’t. The last time they were together, it was nothing but ugliness and heartbreak. He may look big and imposing but underneath all of that is a sweet soft boy.” She smiled. “He is kind-hearted and fiercely loyal.”

Juniper nodded her head. “I’ve gathered as much, in the short time I’ve known him.”

Marian looked at her. “Maybe you two should give it a go.”

Juniper looked at the older woman. “Are you out of your mind?” She shook her head. “Oh no, Henry is nothing like any of the men I have ever dated, he is most definitely not my type at all.” She shook her head. “No.”

Marianne smiled a little. “Then why do you keep staring at him?”

#####

Juniper sat in her garden and thought about the events of the night before. She had actually enjoyed herself. Henry, after the initial few moments, had left her mostly alone. Just the occasional, ‘Can you’ statement. She wasn’t sure why she was so mad about the fact that he had been like that. 

There was nothing between them, yet every time she saw him, something in her wanted to hear his voice. It was completely irrational. He was not the type of man she went for, or even had dated in the past. But there was something about him that was endearing. And the suggestion from his mother made her even more upset. 

She made a noise in her disgust and took a drink of her coffee. She couldn’t spend another week thinking about him. She could hardly believe that she had spent most of the last week thinking about his annoyingly handsome face. She sighed and stood up, heading into the house. Her mobile phone was going off; it was Madeleine. She smiled and picked it up, putting it to her ear.

“Morning, you're up early for the morning after a show,” she said. 

“Well, when your boyfriend wakes up and wants to fool around, you oblige him.” She laughed. “Now that he is sated, wanna get breakfast?” 

“Okay, honestly Mad, we have had the ‘I do not need any details about your sex life’ discussion.” Juniper pulled a face, laughing a little. “Breakfast sounds good. The usual spot?”

“Absolutely, I will see you in twenty,” Madeleine replied. 

Juniper stood up, heading into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She threw on a pair of coveralls and a cute shirt underneath, and headed down and out to the street. She would just walk to the small cafe that was about halfway between the two houses. She was happy to get out and exercise her legs.

She walked into the cafe and headed to the counter. The girl behind it looked up and smiled. “Madeleine coming?” the server asked. “Are you going to want the usual, Juniper?”

She nodded. “Yes, thank you Kate, I’m going to get us a table outside.”

“I’ll bring it out.” She called back to her. 

Juniper threw a thumbs up at the girl and headed out to sit at their usual table outside. She looked around and watched as people came and went. Soon she saw Madeleine walking up. She sat down across from Juniper and smiled. “Ordered already?”

“Of course. Kate is working, so we can be sure it’ll be correct,” she replied. 

Madeleine sat in her seat and smiled. “So, did you have fun last night? I know you don’t usually stay as long as you did.”

She smiled. “I did have fun. All things considered.” She shrugged. “I think it would have been more fun if certain people had not been there.” 

“Juniper, he wasn’t that bad.” Madeleine looked at her, her eyebrow raised. 

“What makes you think I was talking about him?” Juniper replied. “He was tolerable last night. Once I took the piss out of him, he honestly hardly talked.”

“Oh, then Anya?” Madeleine asked. Juniper shot her a look. “I am a little confused. If you want nothing to do with Hen, then why are you worried about the girl?”

Juniper sighed deeply and didn’t answer. She was saved by the arrival of coffee and food, which gave her even more time to think. Finally she spoke. “She’s just not right for him. You could tell how uncomfortable he was around her. Marianne said that she had broken his heart.”

Madeline looked at her, a small smile on her lips. “You suddenly care about his feelings?”

“Yes, in so much that he is a person.”Juniper answered quickly. “Don’t read too much into this, Maddy. I am not in any way, shape, or form attracted to Henry.”

Madeleine sat back and took a drink of her coffee and looked at her best friend. “Then why has every conversation we have had in the last week somehow going back to a certain Mr. Cavill?” 

Juniper glared at her. “Not every conversation.”

“No, not every one, but most of them. Juniper, there is nothing wrong with admitting that you find him attractive and that you are attracted to him. My god, Joey and I both are attracted to him. It’s not a terrible thing.”

“It may not be a terrible thing, but it is not something that I even...ugh, you know what I don’t want to talk about him any more,” she said. “Let’s talk about anything else.” 

Madeleine laughed a little and nodded. “Okay, but this whole conversation isn’t over.”

“Yes, it is, I don’t want to hear about him any more,” Juniper replied. “I am done.”


	7. Chapter 7

Henry kept thinking back to the show on Friday night. It had been nearly a week, and somehow it had not left his mind. For a few reasons. The number one reason was the reappearance of Anya. He knew that Jillian had been heartbroken when they had broken up, and he had tried to play it in such a way that it didn’t seem like she was the bad guy. 

But she was the bad guy in all of this. She had broken his heart by sleeping with his ex best mate. He shook his head and sighed. He didn’t care what was going on, he was not going to let her back into his life, his bed and certainly not his heart. He was done with Anya. 

He sat in the comic book store and worked on the following week’s pull lists as the new comics were coming in. He heard the chime of the bells over the door. He looked up at the low boof from Kal. Anya stood there, smiling at him. 

“It didn’t take me long to find this place.” She quietly started looking at him. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About?” Henry asked. 

“Us.” She said. 

“There is no us Anya. You made sure of that when you slept with Seamus.” Henry said. “That was a nail in the coffin.”

She sighed and moved closer to where he was sitting. The counter between them, and Henry was glad of that barrier. “Hank…” She said. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to call me that. Henry.” He said. 

She sighed. “Henry, I made a horrible mistake with Seamus and I know that now. But you’re here now and he’s not. And you are who I have wanted to be with.” She said quietly. “Please?”

Henry looked away from her. “Anya, you gutted me. I was never anything but good to you. Fuck, I had a wedding ring all picked out. I was going to make you my wife, give you the world.” He sighed. “But then, you had to have him.”

Anya looked at him. “And who am I trying to see now? Not him, you.” 

He shook his head. “I am not falling for this. We can be friends, we can have lunch once in a while, but that is it. I am not going down that path with you again. I can’t, it took me too long to get out of that hole, and I refuse to go back into it. 

Anya looked crushed. “I guess that is a start at least, show you that I am serious about us being together.”  
Henry sighed. “That is all we are ever going to be. Friends.”

Anya raised her eyebrow. “You like someone don’t you?” 

“No, I am actually just enjoying being single.” He replied, perhaps a little too quickly. 

“You like Juniper.” Anya probed further. 

“No I don’t. She and I are complete and utter polar opposites., and I find her… I don’t know.” He replied. 

Anya shook her head. “Well, she is not going to want you either. That type of girl isn’t for you.” She moved to the end of the counter. “ You need someone like me, someone who comes from the world that you do. Not some hippie.” 

Henry stood up to his full imposing height. “I don’t need anyone. I need to finish working and I need you to leave. Honestly Anya, please just go.” 

She shook her head. “I will call you next week sometimes to make a lunch appointment.” She turned and began to walk to the door. “I am going to show you Henry, I am changed. I am not the same woman who broke your heart.”

“Good luck trying.” He said. “But I don’t think it is going to work.”

She sighed, turning and leaving the shop. Henry sighed and looked down at Kal. “You know you’re supposed to be security around here. You gotta keep the riff raff out.”

Kal looked up at him and with an almost nod of his head simply said. “Boof.”

“Yes, I know she used to give you belly rubs. But she and daddy will never ever be together.” Henry reached down and scratched his head. 

The bells over the door jingled again, and like clockwork Kal got up, going to see who it was. He stopped and trotted back to Henry and sat, his big tail swishing on the floor. Henry looked up to see Juniper there. 

“He’s not going to come and get me is he?” She asked.

Henry shook his head. “No, he remembers you don’t like him. I do promise you he is sweet.” He smiled. “Kal, stay.” Henry said. He got up and went out around the counter. “What do you need, Juniper?”

“I was looking for Madeleine, the shop is on the way to their place from my house.” She replied quietly. “I thought I’d have a look in, and see if she was here.”

“She’s not.” Henry responded. 

Juniper nodded. She stood there quietly for a few heartbeats, and then finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?” He asked. 

“I didn’t mean to take the piss out of you on Friday night, especially not in front of your mum, and I just feel bad about it.” She replied chewing her lip. 

Henry looked at her, smiling a little. “It’s okay.”

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. “It’s really okay?” 

Henry shrugged. “Yes, I mean, I’ve gotten kinda used to you being mean to me.”

Juniper stomped her foot. “You brute, I am not always mean to you. I came in here trying to be nice and this is how you repay me? Seriously?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick filler, remember that comments and likes equal love


	8. Chapter 8

Juniper sat in the kitchenette and looked off into space. She could hear her name being said, but she was thinking about one thing and one thing only. Bloody Henry Cavill. 

“Juniper?” Madeleine said, waving her hand in front of her eyes. 

She looked at her best friend. “ Hmm you said something?”

“I said a bloody lot of things. Where are you today?” she asked. 

Juniper sighed, looking at the window again. “Henry.” She said quietly. 

Madeleine raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Juniper shook her head. “I shouldn’t let him get under my skin, but he does it with those damn blue eyes and those dimples.” she looked across to her best friend. “I don’t know why I keep torturing myself around him.”

“Maybe, and hear me out on this, he is perfect for you. He’s the exact opposite of Rivers, he’s funny, he’s sexy as hell, he’s sweet and kind.” Madeleine smiled at her. “He is a good guy, and you should really give him a chance. Start over with him.”

Juniper laid her head down on the table and sighed. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. “I don’t know. I stopped into the comic shop today before coming here and he just, oh he just made me so mad. But, he smiled at me and my heart fluttered. I just don't know what to do. And then, I passed Anya leaving as I was coming in, so I don’t know what he said to her, and he could be playing me for a fool and I just don't know.” She shifted her head so she could see her best friend. “I bet he is way better than Rivers in bed.”

Madeleine laughed and nodded in agreement. “I am sure he is a great deal better at many things compared to Rivers. You have a crush on him.”

Juniper made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. “I am an educated, socially aware woman. I do not have crushes. I form relationships with men who are my intellectual equals, and who have the same views as me.”

Madeleine laughed out loud again. “My darling if that statement was true, do you really think I would date a boy in a band whose idea of a fun date is going down to the pub and then get some chips on the way home?” She put her hand on Juniper’s arm. “No, your heart wants what it wants, and sometimes they own a comic book store, and sometimes they work there for free.”

Juniper looked up at Madeleine and raised an eyebrow. “He works there for free?”

Madeleine nodded. “Aye, he does it just to get out of the house really. His mum and dad I guess still send him an allowance.” 

Juniper sat up. “Are his parents rich?”

“His parents are the Lord and Lady of St. Helier. They are basically the governors of Jersey.” Madeliene said. “You didn’t know?”

“No, not in all of the times I talked...oh my god, now some things that Marianne said on Friday night makes a whole lot more sense.” She shook her head. “He really is not my type. He is the definition of the patriarchy.”

“He’s the fourth son. You liked his mum.” Madeliene said. 

“Yes,” Juniper replied quietly. 

“And you just got done saying that he wasn’t so bad.” Madeleine looked at her and smiled. “He’s not perfect, no man is, but he is a good man, and he’d be good for you. You need a man like him.”

Juniper stood up and sighed. “I don’t know what I need right now.” She sighed. “I am going to go home. I have dinner with mum and dad tonight. They are planning Thanksgiving.” She got her scarf and purse. “You and Joey are coming right?” 

Madeleine stood up and hugged her. “Yes, we will be there.” She held her friend tight for a few moments before letting her go. “You’ll figure it out you know. I have faith that you will eventually see that he is a good guy and he is who you need to be with.”

“You have more hope about this than I do,” she said quietly.

Juniper grabbed her coat on the way out of the flat and began to walk home. Part of her wasn’t really sure why she was upset, but the part of her that defined who she was, was livid. He was the exact opposite of everything that she stood for. He was a part of the aristocracy. Even if he was the fourth son, it was still something that he was born into and a part of. Something that she couldn’t abide. 

Maybe, however, Madeleine was right, and she did have a crush on him. He was incredibly handsome, he was funny. He seemed sweet. He did help out, because heaven knows before he came along, Joey and Madeleine almost never saw each other. But it was something deep in her core that she just couldn’t get past. Her principles and beliefs were something that she held so close to her. She stopped across the street from the shop. She could just see him working quietly there. She did think it was nice that he was working for free. But he was a grown man with an allowance. He was all wrong for her. This had just cemented it. She was sure that she didn’t want him. She sighed, continuing her walk home. 

It didn’t take her long to wind through the streets to get to her house. She walked to her door and stopped, getting out her keys. “Juniper?” A voice said behind her. 

She turned, and nearly dropped her keys. She worked her mouth a second and then finally got out. “Rivers. What are you doing here?” 

He headed up the path to her house and stopped at the bottom of the steps. “I just, I was just around the corner at the bakery. “ He held up a box to show her. “And I just thought I would come by and say hi. I was missing you this week.” 

“Really?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, your mom called me and invited me to Thanksgiving. So, I wanted to stop by and see if that was okay. You know how much I love your mom’s cooking.”

She looked at him and nodded. “Yeah I guess that is fine. We are adults. We can be friends.” She smiled. “I want you to come. I am happy my mum asked you. Honestly.” 

He smiled at her and his big blue eyes danced. He bounded up the steps and held out his fist to her. Juniper used her fist to touch his. “Think your mom will make that avocado toast dip?

“I am sure she is.” She smiled. “I guess I will see you then.”

“Yeah then.” He said and headed back down the stairs. “I’ll bring my guitar.” 

“Joey will be thrilled.” She smiled. 

Rivers pushed his fingers into his blond hair and looked at her. “Oh. Joey and Madeliene are going to be there?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, my mum invited them as well. Maybe I can get Joey to bring his lute.” 

“I mean, that’ll be nice.” He sighed. “Hey look I gotta go. I will see you later.” He took a few more steps and stopped. “Juniper, you looked really lovely today.” He smiled at her and left off down the street. 

Juniper stood there another moment. “Fuck!” she said and finally let herself into her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry ran his hand over the head of the dog that sat at his feet. It was a Sunday, and like most Sundays he sat at Joey and Madeleine's table. The roast would be out of the oven in just a bit, which simply gave him more time to tell them that their idea was not going to work. 

“I’m not going with you,” he said. “Juniper and I are never going to be a thing, we don’t even really like each other and I am sure as hell not going to meet her parents.”

Joey sat down next to him and looked at him. “Henry…”

He shook his head. “I’m not going. End of argument,” he said. 

Joey looked exasperated at Madeleine. “She’s your best friend. Please encourage my best friend to come with us, so he is not sadly alone!” He got up and headed from the kitchen. Henry almost felt bad that Joey was so upset. He and Madeleine heard from the other room “HE’S BEING A WANKER!”

Madeleine reached over for Henry’s arm. “Look, I know you think this between the two of you won’t work, but, I have been her best friend for a very long time. I know she’s hard on the outside, but inside she’s a good person who just needs someone who is going to challenge her in a good way.”

“Well then good luck to her, I can’t be dating someone who doesn’t like the fact that I am of the aristocracy .I can’t help how I was born.” He said quietly. “And I’m not like that, you know that.”

She sighed. “I know you’re not, I know you are a good kind heart, but, Juniper, just...I think it’s because Juniper is just, I don’t know. Sometimes she is so much like her dad, stodgy and very very British and a lot more of the time, she is like her mum, and a free spirit and a warrior.” She put her hand on his arm. “She will reconcile herself to the fact that you are a great guy and that you deserve a chance.” She stood up, wrapping her arm around his neck hugging him. “She is just a tough nut to crack, but once you have, you’ll see Joey and I are right about you two being together.” She stood back up. “You're coming with us. End of discussion.”

Before Henry could say anything, she had left the room. He sighed. Joey could have said the exact same thing to him, until he was blue in the face, but, it was somehow different from Madeliene. There was no questioning her. Henry resolved himself to his fate of having to go and see her again. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see her. He did, desperately in fact, but he couldn’t resolve himself to the words that Juniper said. He couldn’t help but feeling picked on. He knew how he was raised, he knew how his father and mother raised them. Yes, they were gentry, but, they were expected to go to school, and to go to university. He was the only one who didn’t really have a career path laid out for him. Even Charlie, who was younger, had decided to do something.  
He sighed and reached down to pet Kal. Henry heard the words she had said, over again in his head. He was part of an institution that she didn’t agree with. She wasn’t wrong, he was a part of something that was old and outdated, but it was a part of who she was, a part of what he was brought up to believe in. 

He looked up from the dog, as Joey walked back into the room. “I am glad you’ve decided to come.”

“Only because I have too.” He sighed. 

“I promise you, you are going to love it. Have you ever had an American Thanksgiving?” He asked. 

“I have not, but I have heard good things.” He replied. 

“Oh. it’s incredible.” Joey said. He paused a moment and put his hand on Henry’s arm. “I know that you think Juniper is whatever she is. And I guess I will stop trying to get you two together. I just thought it’d be great for you to be with her. She is pretty amazing. She just needs time. I’d like you to at least be friends with her.”

Henry nodded. “I am okay with being friends if she wants it. Honestly I am. I know that if I am going to be around for the considerable future, I need to make friends with her if she will let me.” He sighed. “And that is a big if.”

Joey nodded. “I appreciate it.” He smiled a little at him. “I fully expect you to be my friend for the rest of our lives, and because of that you are going to have to interact with her, since Madeleine is not going to give up her best mate. The four of use can just be mates together.”

Henry reached out and put his hard on Joey’s shoulder. “I will try.” He smiled. He stood up. “I am going to be heading out. What time do I need to be here?” He asked. 

“11 am, we have to drive up to Oxford.” The reply came. Joey smiled a little. “Feel like letting us take your big ole fancy rover?”

Henry looked at him and shook his head. “That’s why you want me to go, so I can drive, and you don’t have to take the train.” He raised his eyebrow. “If I do agree to it, I am bringing Kal with me.” 

Joey laughed a bit, and nodded. “Fortunately, Juniper’s mum and dad are animal fans unlike Juniper.” He grinned. “I think it will be good for you to bring him.”

Henry smiled, stood and walked to the counter. He picked up his keys, and Kal’s leash. “Tomorrow at 11 then.” He headed towards the door. “Bye friends.” He called back into the flat and let himself out. He looked down at Kal and shook his head. “I can’t believe we agreed to this.”

Kal looked back up to him, and cocked his eyebrow. He let out a low “Boof” and trotted ahead of his dad, ready to head home.


	10. Chapter 10

Juniper stood in the doorway of her parents’ house. She saw an unfamiliar car coming up the drive. It stopped, and out stepped Madeline, Joey and...Henry. She looked at him, and something deep in her ached. She pushed that aside and walked down a few steps to the end of the path. “Hello! I am so glad you all made it!” She tried hard to sound happy, but she wasn’t sure what exactly she was feeling. 

Madeline came over to her and threw her arm around her and hugged her. “Don’t be mad that we brought him. He may not be right for you romantically, but he’s not going away as a friend.” She said quietly into her friend's ear. Juniper looked at her and nodded her head. 

“Hello Henry, it is nice of you to be able to join...oh sweet Jesus, you brought the hell hound.” Juniper exclaimed. She watched as the dog sat right next to Henry, making no move to come towards her. She looked at him. “He’s not going to jump on me is he?”

Henry shook his head. “No, I have been assured there is a big enough garden for him to just run around in. He can stay there just, not being home, it is easier for him to come with me.” He replied. “I will keep him close so he doesn’t bother you.”

She nodded. “Well, please come in.”

Juniper turned and walked up the steps, back into the door of the house. “Mom, dad… Madeline and Joey are here.” She called out. Footsteps came in from the back of the house. “This is also their friend Henry.” She replied as her mother turned the corner. 

Juniper’s mother was the very epitome of a hippie. She knew it, and always had, she had on a kaftan and hemp sandals. She smiled, and held out her hand to Henry. “It’s so nice to meet you! I am Janet.” She shook his hand and grinned. “Oh! Is this Kal?Isn’t he handsome?” She smiled at him and scratched his ear. “Hello, my children of my heart.” She moved and kissed Joey and Madeline. “I am so glad that you are all here. Come in, come in, Algernon is in the kitchen finishing up something for the pudding and Rivers is getting his guitar set up.”

Juniper closed her eyes, and counted to five. She opened them to see the men walking by her following her mother into the back of the house. Madeleine stood there and looked at her, hands on her hips. “Why is Rivers here?”

“Mom, sort of invited him and he loves guacamole?” She said. “It was a shock to me too,” Juniper replied. “I didn’t know you were going to be bringing Henry.”

“I double checked it over with your mum. She was like the more the merrier, little did I know what she meant by that.” Madeleine replied. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I don’t think it will be a big deal. Henry is very good about understanding when he is a guest. He knows not to start trouble.”

“Henry starting trouble is not what I am worried about. Henry finishing it is what concerns me.” Juniper replied. 

Madeleine smiled a little. “Oh, one only wishes…” She wrapped her arm around Juniper’s and started into the back of the house.

~~~

Juniper had been pleasantly surprised at how nice the afternoon had gone. Henry had spent a lot of his time in the backyard with Kal and Joey. Juniper caught herself watching him quite a bit out of the window. She couldn’t help but notice how the jumper he was wearing looked so very good on him. She shook her head. No, he was not the right man for her. He was part of a system she didn’t agree with. She was however having a very hard time resisting watching him. 

She looked over at Rivers who was sitting with her father, deeply discussing something. She felt the presence of someone next to her and looked over to find her mother standing there looking out the window. “He’s quite handsome,” her mother said softly. 

“He’s an aristocrat,” Juniper replied simply. 

Her mother nodded in silence. “Is he going to hold a title?”

Juniper shook her head no. “He is the fourth son, who is supported by his parents. He works at the comic book store for free.” 

Janet was silent for a few moments, deeply in thought before finally saying. “What does your heart say about him? I know your brain says no, but this may be one of those times when you need to listen to your heart.” 

Juniper felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and then she was gone. She continued to stand there and look out the window at him. Her mother had never given her bad advice, but this just seemed too, wrong to her. On the exact same hand, thinking about him with her heart made it seem right. 

She turned away from the window and saw Rivers coming towards her. She automatically smiled at him. “You and da had quite the discussion going on.” 

He smiled at her. “Your father has always been so interesting. I am always glad to give him a little time to talk to me about whatever it is that he is working on.” Rivers grinned a little. “You look really beautiful today Juniper.” 

She blushed a little. “Thank you. I hope you don’t mind that Joey and Madeleine are here. I know you don’t get on with them well.” She replied.   
“Oh I like Madeliene just fine.” Rivers said. “It’s her obnoxious boyfriend I can’t really stand. If we were still together I am sure I would have had you too busy to see them anyway,” He shrugged. 

Juniper looked at him and simply nodded. “Oh, um, yeah well, it’s a good thing we are not together.”

“We could be Junie.” He said. “Why did we not work?”

Juniper looked at him. “You know I hate it when you call me that.” She said simply. “We are not together because, I...well, I outgrew you.” Juniper simply shrugged. She had never really thought she was going to come to that realization but it simply struck her. She had outgrown him. He was not what she was looking for any more. “I am glad we are still friends, but that is all we are going to be Rivers.”

He looked at her for a moment. “It’s that Henry fellow isn’t it?” 

Juniper pulled a face. “Oh god no, it has nothing to do with him. Trust me he is about the last person I am ever going to find attractive.” She shook her head. “I just am going to try being on my own for a while.”

“Well, then I am glad we can be at least friends.” He responded. 

Juniper didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Henry came walking into the kitchen, Kal following with him. Juniper looked at him, and was taken back by how handsome he was. She frowned a little. “Does the dog have to come into the house with you?”

“He likes to be close to me.” Henry replied. “Joey said there were some hors d'oeuvres, I really just came in for that, then we will get out of your hair.” He walked around them. 

Juniper watched as Rivers puffed up his chest, pointing like he was an expert. “You should try the avo spread. It’s pretty amazing.”

Henry looked to where he was pointing, then back to him. “You mean the guacamole?” 

Juniper looked up at him a little shocked he knew what it was. She had never heard anyone outside of her family call it that, most people in Britain didn’t know what it was. She smiled, “Yes that is exactly what he means.” 

“Dude, calling it Avo spread is pretty millennial.” Henry shook his head. “You do know you eat it with corn crisps right?”

“I do know that. It’s better to be a millennial than, whatever it is you are.” Rivers replied.   
“Geek, I am a geek and proud of it.” Henry replied. “I’m suddenly not very hungry. I am going to go back out.” 

Juniper watched him go, and then looked back at Rivers, who looked more then up set. Juniper couldn’t even bring herself to say anything to him before she began to follow him out. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. “Henry…”

He stopped and turned to look at her. There was an anger in his eyes he had never seen before. “Tell me why...” He asked. 

“Why what?” Juniper replied. 

“Why do you pick him over me. I know you say it is because he fits more within your ideals, but you are not giving me a chance to show you I am different. I just…” He sighed. “I just wanted a chance. I hope you are happy with him.”

Juniper looked at him for a second. “Henry…” She let out a sigh and stepped closer to him. “I just told him that I wanted to be alone for a while. I just, I grew out of him.” She said quietly. “Besides you have Anya.”

“Anya means nothing to me.” Henry replied back to her quickly. “Juniper…”

She stepped away and held up her hand. “Henry, don’t, it’s not going to work.”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at her for a split second before she was in his arms. He pulled her close to him and leaned down kissing her soundly. She felt her body tense for a second before molding herself into him. She felt herself begin to kiss him back, and just like that he broke the kiss. 

Juniper stood there, she felt his mouth next to her ear. “Say what you will, you can’t deny that feeling.” She didn’t move as he turned and headed back into the house, Kal nipping at his heels. 

Juniper stood in the garden. “Fuck…” She whispered, “fuck..”


End file.
